The World of Elves
by Little Angel Ko
Summary: Harry Potter meets elves. Crossover with Gundam Wing, Lord of the Rings, and Harry Potter. The main characters will be Harry HP , Trowa GW , and Kris oc . Hope you like!
1. Prologue

Hello peps, I'm back and not dead. Just been really busy with school work and other stuff.

Disclaimer: they only thing I own right now is a glass of 7up so please do not sue me for using the Harry Potter and Gundam Wing and Lord of the Rings characters. Thank you. Though I do own Kris and mine alone.

Now on with the story

Boring. There was nothing to do. Kris sat by the pool of one of the many houses that either belonged to Quatre or Kris. All of the houses had rooms for all seven of the guys, with a marking on the door to tell which guy lived in that room. Of course you had to know the person, and be trusted, to know which marking belonged to which guy. Even some of Quatre's sisters did not know this information.

It was peaceful yet boring without the others. Quatre and Trowa were in Brazil trying to track down some terrorist that called them selves The Bloody March. Heero was in Japan hiding from Relena, who thinks he was in Hawaii. It wasn't Kris's fault that she was so gullible. Duo was in Egypt doing something, but has not told any one what. Wufei was visiting Treize, who nobody knows is alive except a few selected few, mainly Duo, Wufei, and Kris. And Milliardo a.k.a. Zechs was in the Sank Kingdom, lording over the elves there, though the human's didn't know that.

Kris was to go to a human school called Hogwarts, where they taught boys and girls to be wizards and witches. Kris was to go there under cover as a transfer student and into the sixth year to protect a boy named Harry Potter.

With everything ready to go since yesterday, there was nothing to do, except wait.

There you go peps. The beginning of a new story. I am still working on the other stories so don't worry they will get updated.


	2. Train Ride

Train Ride

"…" – talking

'…' - thoughts

… - Arabic

/…- Japanese

…- Chinese

... - elf

… - Egyptian

Today was the day. Harry Potter was going home to Hogwarts. It had been the only home he felt safe at. His uncle, Vernon, was a mean and crude man. He beat Harry once a day, sometimes more then that if he was in a bad mood. His cousin, Dudley, and his friends liked to use Harry as a punching bag that was until they found out about the elusive creatures called girls, so Harry was safe from them.

Harry was not allowed to go to Ron Weasley's house, or off the property, and not even allowed any contact with other witches and wizards. Because of that, he didn't get anything for his birthday. And the only letters he got were his Hogwarts letter and a note telling him that they had gotten hi school supplies for him which are waiting in his dorm. So it all came down to a very boring and very painful summer.

Now Harry was sitting in his room with everything he own packed in his trunk. Even though he was coming back, he did not want Vernon going through his stuff, plus he did not own very much.

"BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Vernon shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry got up from where he was sitting and hauled his trunk down the stairs. Vernon was sitting impatiently by the front door.

"Hurry up boy. You're going to make Dudley late." Vernon took Harry's trunk and went outside. Harry followed him and got into the back set of the Dursley's car. Dudley was still on a diet, but he seemed to be gaining more and more weight. There was barely any room for Harry. Vernon got into the car and drove to the train station.

Kris was pacing around the platform. His long waist length medium blue hair went flying everywhere. He usually had silver hair with medium blue streaks and pointy elf ears, and looked more like a girl then he did now. But that was his true form and he always wore an illusion around everyone but close friends and family.

Kris was waiting for Trowa. He had called Kris around three in the morning saying that Quatre did not need his help and that he decided to help Kris instead. Kris had a feeling that it was more than that so he accepted Trowa's help.

So here he was waiting for Trowa to come. How hard was it to find the 9 3/4th platform? Kris glanced at the entrance again. There stood a man with brown hair covering one side of his face so you could only see one green eye. It was Trowa.

Kris started walking towards him, but a red head and a curly brown harried girl beet him to Trowa.

"Where have you been?" the girl asked.

"What happened to your hair?" the red head asked.

"It's almost time for the train to leave."

"What happened to your hair?"

"What took you so long?"

"What happened to your hair?"

'What's wrong with this boy? Can't he say something else?' Kris thought to himself.

"Sorry about this summer…"

"What happened to your hair?"

"…but you know…" the girl glared at the red head.

"What happened to your…" the girl put her hand over the red head's mouth, successfully shutting him up for now.

"Ron, is the only thing you can think of is Harry's hair?"

"But Herm…"

"Where have you been Trowa?" Kris put an arm around Trowa's shoulders. "You're later then you said you'd be."

The girl turned around and glared at Kris. "I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person." She said as she took her hand off the boy's, Ron, mouth and put both hands on her hips.

Kris just ignored her. "So, how's Quatre? His sister's giving you any trouble?" He smiled at Trowa. Kris only showed a little emotion because Trowa was there.

"Wha…" that girl started but Trowa cut her off.

"Quatre is fine; he doesn't need know I'm here." That's all he was going to get out of him for now. He would wait till later to talk. The girl looked speechless.

"Harry, over here." Two more red heads were waving their arms in the air trying to get someone behind Trowa's attention. They must have gotten that person's attention because the two came running towards us.

Or maybe not. For the net thing the group of four saw was the two red heads glamping Trowa.

"What are you two doing?" a voice behind Trowa asked. Everyone's attention was taken away from the two red heads and went toward the voice. There stood a brown haired kid with odd looking glasses and a lightning bolt on his forehead.

This must be the one we're to gourd. Kris said to Trowa. Trowa pushed the two red heads off of him. He matches the description the head master gave me. 

"Sorry…" One of the two glumping boys said.

"…about that." The other finished. The girl was staring at me.

"What language was that?" she asked. "And who are you?"

"Arabic. The name's Yuy Kris." The girl looked like she didn't believe me.

"Trowa Barton."

"We told you who we are, now you must tell us your names." The train whistle blew, telling them that it was time to go.

"Lets get on the train first." The red head named Ron said.

Trowa silently observed the group of people. Four of them had confused him for someone else. Though he could see why, they did sort of look alike. His sort of look-alike was the reason Kris was there. Kris was to protect the kid from any assassins or what not.

Trowa was only here because he ha a fight with Quatre. He would have to tell Kris eventually. One reason was to get him to help with Quatre. Another is that Kris is family. And any way, Kris would find out eventually, even if Kris had to read his mind.

"So who are you?" Kris looked impatient.

"Fred Weasley." One red head said.

"George Weasley." Another said.

"And this is …"

"Our little brother…"

"Ron Weasley." The third red head finished for them.

"Harry Potter." Trowa's sort of look-alike said. Hew looked a little scared, like a bunch of people were going to swarm in and do something.

"Hermione." The girl said in a huff. "Sorry about earlier we…" The door to the compartment opened, interrupting her. There stood a platinum haired boy. At first glance, Trowa thought that he might be an elf, but on a second glance he realized that the boy was definitely not human but he also was not an elf.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter and his looser friends." The boy took a step into the compartment while his two thugs stood outside.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" That started a heated discussion between the two groups. It looked like the boy did not realize that Trowa and Kris were in the room yet. Trowa looked over at Kris and raised an eyebrow. Should we interfere Trowa asked.

No, let's wait it out and see if Harry can take care of himself. Trowa looked back over to the new boy named Malfoy. Everyone was looking over at them except Ron, who was yelling crud things at Malfoy for one reason or another.

"What did you just say?" Malfoy looked a little shocked yet mad, but he quickly hid it. "And this time in English, and not gibberish."

It's Arabic, Malfoy. You would know that if you weren't such a stuck up jerk all the time." Ron said after he finished with his crud words. Malfoy glared at him.

"So who are you anyway? And why are you hanging out with Potter?"

"Names Yuy Kris and that's Trowa Barton. We are hanging out as you put it with Harry because there was a misunderstanding that needed to be clarified. Now if that is all, please leave us alone so we can figure things out without your constant jabbering."


	3. The Sorting

The Sorting

"…" – talking

'…' - thoughts

… - Arabic

/…/ - Japanese

/…/ - Chinese

\...\ - elf

\\…\\ - Egyptian

After the Malfoy incident everything else went okay. They talked about Hogwarts and its houses the whole time. When the train stopped, everyone got off and went their separate ways. Kris and Trowa went off with Hagrid and the first years while the others went off in carriages.

"Wonder how they know what house to put us in?" one boy asked. Just then a lady, who looked like she would not tolerate any misbehavior, walked up to the group of first years.

"I am Professor McGonagall." She looked at the group. She noticed that the transfer student was missing. "Now where is the transfer student?" She asked the group.

"They are right behind you." A second kid pointed behind McGonagall.

'They? We were only expecting one.' McGonagall turned around and there half in the shadows stood two boys standing right behind her. "…"

"The name's Yuy Kris. You were expecting only me, but at the last minute our headmaster decided to send my friend here also." The boy with blue hair said.

McGonagall looked at the other boy. Even though she only saw half of him, she could tell that he looked almost identical to Harry. "And who are you?" She asked once she got over her shock.

"Trowa Barton."

"Fine, come this way." She led the first years and two transfer students into the great hall. "When I call your name, come and set on the stool so the hat can sort you."

Kris didn't pay attention to the first years. He was busy looking at his surroundings. After the first years were sorted, the head master stood up.

"As you have all noticed, we have two more students to be sorted. This year we have started a student exchange program with different magic schools. Our two new students are form Japan…or is it China. Korea?" Dumbledor kept listing different countries. "What about Russia?"

"Egypt." Trowa said.

"Oh yes that's it. Our new students are from the Magic Academy in Egypt. It seems that the headmaster there sent us two students when we were expecting only one. Anyway let's get them sorted."

With that McGonagall called their names. "Barton, Trowa." Trowa sat on the stool with the sorting hat on his head.

'Hum, an elf. Been a while sense I sorted an elf. Now let's see which house to put you in. Hum…I would have to put you in GRYFFINDOR.' Trowa took the hat off and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Ron.

"Yuy, Kris." McGonagall called.

After Kris put the sorting hot on, it immediately shouted out, "SLYTHERIN." So Kris went and sat at the Slytherin table.

"Now that that's settled, let the feast begin. So tuck in." Dumbledor spoke again. Then the food appeared and everyone started eating.

After the feast, Trowa and Kris made their way to Dumbledor's office. As they made their way towards the headmaster's office, they meet no one. Thankfully they had no trouble getting to the gargoyle, yet they forgot one small fact. They did not know the password to get passed the stone statue.

Kris looked at Trowa. "Any ideas, little brother?" Kris thought of the other boys as his family, after all none of them really had any family anymore, well except Quatra.

You can always read the headmaster's mind. Kris smiled at Trowa's suggestion. He rarely read people's minds without their permission, unless there was a great need for him to, and Trowa knew this.

"Alright." He was quiet for a moment. Suddenly a big grin appeared on his face. "Chocolate Frogs Rock." The gargoyle jumped out of the way. The two elves made their way up the moving stairs. Before they reached the top of the stairs, Kris went back to his unemotional state.

When they barged into Dumbledor's office, they found that not only was the headmaster there, but also Harry Potter and a man, that both elves realized was a werewolf. The banging of the door hitting the wall when it opened forced the room's occupants to look at the two emotionless elves. Both the elves noticed the werewolf's eyes widen slightly when the said werewolf looked at Trowa.

"Sorry for interrupting, but we thought it best to talk to Mr. Dumbledor about our headmaster's decision. We can come back another time if we have come at a bad time."

"No, it is okay. Actually I was about to call for you." The elves could tell that Dumbledor was up to something. Hopefully that what ever it was he had in mind; it did not affect them to much. Dumbledor turned back to Harry. "As I was telling you my dear boy, that extra security will be added this year." Harry nodded, wondering what this had to do with the two new transfer students.

"Albus, you have not told anybody about the security plans that you were installing. All the staff and the Order," The werewolf cast a look towards the two elves before continuing on. "People are starting to wonder what you are up to."

"Yes, well, as I was saying before, the new security is in the form of a bodyguard or was."

"What do you mean was?" Harry spoke up.

"Well it seems that instead of having one person as your bodyguard, my dear boy, you will be having two."

"Them?" The werewolf asked pointing to the two elves.

"Yes, and it seems that if we need to, one of them can pose as Harry. Though I would like to know why there are two of you here Kris." Dumbledor looked sternly at Kris.

"Yes, about that. You see it was also last minute for me two. Trowa here was originally in Brazil but he asked to be reassigned without his partner knowing so I had no choice but to let him come along."

"Dumbledor, how do we know that they are trust worth? They could be working for the enemy for all we know." The werewolf looked furious. He did not trust these two "bodyguards" one bit.

"Now Remus, that's enough. You can trust them. After all we are talking about the General of the Preventers, Kris Yuy, looking after Harry." Dumbledor said in a mater-of-fact way.

Remus looked startled and poor Harry just looked confused. "You mean that the head of the preventers, the cold heartless killer is going to look after Harry?" Remus sounded a little scared.

"Hey, I'm not cold and heartless." Kris fumed. Trowa started to laugh, Kris looked put out as he watched Trowa laugh. "And what is so funny? I'm not cold and heartless; I just don't like to show emotion around people that I don't consider part of my family or friends." Trowa just continued to laugh, while Kris looked like he was about to cry, though he was not. "Trowa." Kris whined. Remus looked on wide-eyed.

After a couple more minutes of Trowa laughing, he finally stopped. Everyone just looked at him. "Kris is not allowed to kill. He has a spell on him to stop him from killing."


End file.
